Angel
by Iysu Uchiha
Summary: Thran was depressed after a relationship which ended badly.Then he goes to a party,just when he was having second thoughts he meets THE girl he has always dream of.But the latter's is Sinedd's girlfriend.Will she fall for Thran?How will Sinedd react?


_Hey everyone. I'm back with a Galactik Football story. Well I was in fact watching it with my bro late at night (he's addicted to this cartoon .He watched season 2 5 times or so [entire season]).So I dreamt of that story, woke up late and got late for my tuitions thanks to my wonderful irritating brother==" …Well it is focused on Thran and a character I created or rather I borrowed from my angel (love u). I chose Thran as in the cartoon he is too over-excited and happy about everything and that kinda pisses me off, so here I am. .. Anyways hope you guys will like it…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own galactik football._

_A/N: Sinedd is OOC in this story. If you don't want to read about a drunk Sinedd, don't continue.  
_

**Chapter 1**

What the hell am I doing here? I should be in my hotel room playing a stupid video game and lamenting myself. It has been only one week since she left me. I have the right to be alone and sad. It'll be good for you, they said. We're not going to leave you alone, they said. And yet, I'm quite alone in this ballroom, right! A ball to congratulate the efforts on the players of Galactik Football, and me who am usually happy and excited, I'm stick to the buffet, eating like an elephant.

Suddenly, I felt something running along my Armani suit. I lift my head ready to yell after the one who just did the inevitable. Wow this is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. My angel… She was wearing a magnificent cream dress. I was lost in the immenseness of her blue eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful but filled with sorrow. What could they be hiding? Her lips were moving in a very sensual way. She seemed to be talking to me but I was too intoxicated by her to hear anything. There were only her and me; no party, no people, no problems. I was taken away from my dreams by a sudden touch on my elbow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so. Yes I'm okay," I stammered.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I ruined your suit. I'm so stupid sometimes. Let me help you."

"No I'm okay. I assure you."

"I insist."

We move towards the toilets. I do not know if she was aware of it but she entered the men's toilets with me and she did not feel constrained at all. We got out after some time, even if that did not change anything to the state of my Armani.

"Oh by the way, I'm Saphyr. I'm…."she said.

"The newest player of the Shadows and Sinedd's girlfriend. Yeah of course I know you. And I'm…"I continued.

"Thran, the extraordinary defender of Snow Kids, "she said.

"I would not say so much but yes it's me. So, you guys are ready for the final? We are not easy preys you know. "

She giggled.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that. But you know the Shadows. They are so arrogant. I'm from Akillian too but we moved away a few years after the Ice Age."

We were now in front of the ballroom.

"You know what, she told me, I'll give you my phone number and my hotel's address and you're going to send me your dyer's bill. Like that you'll be free."

"Ok" I paused. "But you know as well as I do that I would do it. Go out with me and we'll be free."

She kept silence and looked in the ballroom where Sinedd was flirting with a Wombas' player.

"Well ok but it should not be something chic; I'm tired with the dimension fuse, party, restaurant and all that," she finally answered.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 4 tomorrow."

After exchanging our phones numbers, she smiled at me and waved goodbye. She joined Sinedd who literally jumped on her and wildly kissed her. Everyone turned to look at them. Saphyr was red of shame. Sinned was too drunk to feel anything. He took Saphyr in bridal style and whispered something to her ear. The latter's eyes brightened and she passionately kissed Sinedd. He's a lucky guy. I got a strange feeling, was it jealousy?

"So buddy, you're flirting with the enemy?" Micro-Ice said, while jumping on me.

"No, she was just helping me to clean my suit. Moreover, she's Sinedd's girlfriend. Even if she's really hot, she's taken and I respect that."

"Well beware of Sinedd, Thran. He gets jealous very easily, you should not get attached to his girlfriend," Micro-Ice with a serious tone which does not reflect who he is at all, "Anyways, Yuki and I are going home, do you want to accompany us?"

"Well, what about the others?" I asked.

"D'Jok and Mei are going to some kind of bar. And the others are already at the hotel."

"Okay, wait for me at the entrance"

_Well that's all, i know it's quite short. Review to tell me if it's worth continuing. I'm not quite confident about this fic but my BFFL convinced me to atleast post the first chapter (though I'm not totally sure)…So I will be impatiently waiting for your response. Love you guys. _

_PS if there is any mistake(grammar, missing parts or anything) just tell me…_


End file.
